


Meet Me In The Hallway (Wolfstar)

by Mooneyarchives



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus James Potter, Animagus Sirius Black, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Pre-Relationship, Pre-War, Process of Becoming an Animagus, Psychoanalysis, Psychology, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Teenage Drama, Tension, The Marauder's Map, Trauma, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneyarchives/pseuds/Mooneyarchives
Summary: Sirius Black challenges his family’s ideals of purity when he is sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin is a half-blood, gentle mannered boy plagued by Lycanthropy. Together with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew they form the Marauders and create the Marauder’s Map. This story begins with the group’s third year at Hogwarts and follows their journey of learning transfiguration in order to help Remus through full moons, as well as the creating of the map. The Marauders are extremely close, however Remus and Sirius have always shared a special connection. The two balance each other out in a way that only some may dream of. Sirius is the only person that Remus has ever felt safe around - and in return, Remus is the only person Sirius opens up to.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1





	1. There Will Always Be a Sun and a Moon

Meet Me In The Hallway: Chapter 1  
There Will Always Be a Sun and a Moon

I think people often judge others by their exterior. And this doesn’t necessarily mean their looks, although I’d be a liar if I said that didn’t play a role. There is a certain demeanor about every person, that tells you a little something about what their character may be like. But what if we learned to see past the beginning? Because what a person’s demeanor tells you about them is often a stone cold lie. Allow me to elaborate.

Hogwarts - School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, aka the prime destination for any young magical folk seeking guidance and education in their development. A boy darts through the halls, almost falling on his face more times than he’d like to admit, books clenched to his chest, and his robes - which were adored with a red and gold emblem - trip him as they drag on the floor. Sirius Black - heir of a famed pure-blood family within the wizarding world, and first generation Gryffindor. You see, families that value their “pure blood” status don’t like associating with Gryffindors - Sirius’s parents, grandparents, great-great grandparents, and so on - have all been Slytherins. So you could imagine the kind of displeasure that made its way through the family when they had found out the dynasty was about to crumble. Sirius had always been defiant of his family’s screwed up ideals, and he was proud to be a Gryffindor, finally he felt that he would get a chance to be his own person. Hogwarts was an opportunity for him, these 7 years would be what sets him free. His third year had begun a few months prior - almost halfway there. As he ran through the halls, there was nothing on his mind besides each next step, Sirius had a habit of staying up late at night with his friends - consequently he was often late. Last week Professor McGonagall had told him if he was late to transfiguration class one more time, she would send an owl to his parents. The catch was, his parents didn’t know which classes he took at school - he made sure of that, transfiguration was particularly important to hide - but all his efforts would be for nothing if McGonagall sent them a notice. There was only a few minutes before class started and he had to make it all the way to the north wing of the castle, from the Gryffindor tower. Sirius’s lungs collapsed just as fast as they rose and all the layers of uniform were suffocating him. “Just one more step, and one more after that, and another…” he kept telling himself - the boy wasn’t much of a runner, in his human form at least. 

Finally, with his hair sticking to his face and numerous papers - scattered and lost to the wind, Sirius burst through the door of Professor McGonagall’s classroom and clumsily collapsed into his seat seconds before class started. Minerva gave him a judgmental, yet warm look - she was almost proud. “Where the hell were you? That was a close call, man” whispered the boy, sat at the same desk as Sirius, “I’m pretty sure you know, James” smirked Sirius. James shook his head and smiled as he shifted his gaze to his textbook, “Remus is bad news for you, you know that” - “When have I ever done something that was good for me?” Sirius stated passively while he huffed and shoved loose papers into his bag. There was some truth to what Sirius has said, nothing he ever did was objectively a good idea - his friends swore it would lend him in a ditch one day - but he was never one to care for what others told him to do. Because of the way he was raised Sirius had a particular stubbornness when it came to any sort of authority, there was a lot of anger in him - a lot of resentment towards his family and what they wanted him to be. So more often than not, Sirius did the exact opposite of what he was told. Don’t even get me started on his complete and utter aversion to emotional vulnerability - let’s just say we’d be here for a while. But despite his efforts to be a tough and unwavering individual, Sirius was a bit of a softie. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for the people he considered his chosen family, no one could ever ask for a more relentless and loyal friend than Sirius - sometimes I wonder if he secretly belonged in Hufflepuff. 

After class Sirius and James ran out to the courtyard and threw their bags underneath the tree they always hung out around. “Took you guys long enough!” , yelled Remus from up in the tree, James nudged Sirius on the shoulder and laughed, Sirius knowingly nodded - “Forgive us, your majesty!” They yelled in unison as they bowed. Remus jumped out of the tree, sticking the landing, and walked over to the two boys, with his hands behind his back and his head held high. “Pardoned” Remus said with a scoff, but they couldn’t keep their seriousness on for much longer so all three boys burst out in laughter. Sirius took a few steps forward and spun around as he lifted up Remus’s left arm and dove under it - holding onto his hand as he laughed. Remus smirked, “You are impossible” , blood rushed to his face and to conceal the oncoming blush he threw his other arm in the air, pointing at James “and you too!” - Sirius giggled and got all up in Remus’s face “you looooooove me”, Remus took a pause and freed his arm from Sirius’s grip - “Now that seems like a you problem, doesn’t it?” - he said as he leaned in, with his hands now behind his back. “Yeah right” Sirius said as he rolled his eyes. James moved past the two and climbed up into the tree - “Are you guys just gonna stand there all day?”, the two exchanged a glance, Remus nodded towards the tree and smiled. Sirius wasn’t very good at climbing trees - only coming down from them, so Remus always climbed up first and then helped Sirius by pulling him up to the first branch. “You know, one of these days I’m not gonna be here to help you into the tree, you need to learn to actually climb” said Remus once they all made it up, Sirius shook his head “you’re stuck with us for like four more years, I don’t have to learn just yet” - the other boy’s eyes grew wide “four more years of lifting you into trees?! Absolutely not! I’m gonna teach you tomorrow, that’s Saturday, isn’t it?”, James nodded. Remus wasn’t very good with the concept of time, which often caused major problems - James had now become his personal human calendar. “God! Fine!”, exclaimed Sirius - the three boys laughed. 

The Gryffindor tower was divided in half - a girls wing and a boys. The levels were connected with a spiral staircase and every room held 10 beds, except for the very top - that remained vacant. Nobody ever came up there so across the years James, Sirius, Remus, and their friends - Arthur and Peter dragged a bunch of blankets and pillows up there and made it their own little common room. Arthur didn’t come up very often, but the other four were there every day. They called themselves The Marauders. Often times they stayed in their common room until late into the evening - and when James and Peter would retire to their dorms for the night, Remus and Sirius would linger for a little longer. Sirius was the only person Remus ever felt safe around, and in turn - Remus was the only person that Sirius opened up to. On many nights they sat up in the tower and talked, sometimes they’d study, sometimes they’d mess around with each other - not many people shared the kind of friendship they had. Remus was a gentle mannered person, he didn’t care for confrontations, and generally would fall back and pray no one would notice him in big crowds. He never asked anyone to move out of the way, he was the type of person to squeeze by unnoticed. He was kind and quiet, the type of man to never ask those around him to change their behavior even if it was hurting him. Sirius always joked how if someone was to spill soup in Remus’s lap he’d probably apologize to them. And while that was a silly situation - they both knew it was true. But despite the softness and bendability of Remus’s demeanor - he had things about him that even he was often terrified of. He wasn’t a bad person by any means - I think he was just bad at being a person, he didn’t understand how other people thought, he didn’t understand tone, and most of all he didn’t know how he fit into the general public. Remus grew up being afraid of everyone and everything - being told that if he’s not exactly what was expected of him it meant he had failed. Even though with age he learned to conceal it better, he was still just as terrified. I don’t think he was much afraid of people going against him, I think the true terror that called his conscience a home was the inevitability of him hurting the people he loved. Remus was a gentle soul with a hateful mind - it was a side of himself that he couldn’t control. And despite how desperately he tried to convince himself otherwise - he was angry. He was angry that he had to be this way, he was angry at other people for not caring, he was angry at his family for forcing into this life, he was angry at friends of the past that blamed him for the same things they did, but most of all he was angry at himself for thinking the things that he did. Never in his life would he admit his thoughts to any living (or dead) soul, except Sirius. Remus never knew why he felt at such ease around the man, but it was a comfort he could get used to. 

This night was no different than usual: James and Peter had left, leaving Remus and Sirius alone. The tower had a round window that looked out over the whole castle, it was relatively big - Sirius loved to lie under it and look at the stars. Remus sat with his back against the wall reading a book, using his wand as a light source. The other boy hummed a tune and swayed his foot in the air along to it, “What do you think is gonna happen after all of this?” He asked quietly, Remus lowered his book - “What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know, I guess I’m just curious about what our lives are gonna look like after Hogwarts. Don’t you ever think about it?”  
Remus closed his book and set it beside himself, “I don’t like thinking about the future, every new day is scary. I don’t like new things, knowing what’s gonna happen is comforting”  
“Is that why you’ve read that book five times?”  
Remus laughed, “you’ve been keeping track?”  
“No. You just always have that thing on you, it’s funny….So you never think about the future?”  
“I said I don’t like thinking about the future, doesn’t mean I don’t think about it”  
“You do a lot of things you don’t like?”  
“Yeah, I suppose. I don’t like being an inconvenience, best to just do what I’m told”  
“I couldn’t imagine being like that. No, definitely. I think about the future a lot, it’s like the only thing that keeps me going most days. I like thinking about what my life is gonna be like once I’m away from my family, I think we’ll all live together. James, you, Peter, and I. Don’t you?”  
“Maybe” said Remus quietly.  
“My transfiguration class is finally talking about animagi, soon I can help you with full moons. James too, he’s thinking about being a buck”  
“What do you want to be?”  
“A dog, a really big one. Kind of like a wolf. Would that work?”  
“I think so, just hold steady around me, ok? I don’t want to hurt you….” Remus paused to think, then smirked - “James on the other hand, he’s just asking to be dinner, isn’t he?”  
Sirius laughed, “ He’ll be fine, he’s a fast runner”  
“He better be, for his own good” Remus mimicked the other boy’s laughter.  
“Hey, I never asked you this before. How did you get Lycanthropy?”, hearing the silence Sirius hurried to add - “I- I mean you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to”  
Remus thought for another moment, then he moved towards Sirius and sat beneath the window cross legged - “c’mere” he said quietly. Sirius sat up and turned to face the boy. Remus brought his hand up to the scars that covered his face - “you see these?” - Sirius nodded quietly, “Well, I’ve had them since I was a kid. There was a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback, he and my father had their disagreements, although I never got any information on what those were. One day Fenrir saw his opportunity for revenge, a man’s child is definitely a low blow”, Remus took a pause to let out a laugh under his breath, “Uh, when I was younger my parents tried everything. But nothing ever came of it, now there’s a monster inside of me, and there’s still nothing I can do”. Sirius remained quiet, he wasn’t a fan of sayings like ‘I’m so sorry’, instead he lifted his hand to Remus’s face, and when the boy didn’t move away he traced his fingers over the scars. “Do you really think it’s gonna help if James and I learn transfiguration?” He said quietly, Remus thought for a while - “Maybe, I think it will if the wolf learns to recognize you, he’s not me - you know that”.  
Sirius nodded and moved his hand away, “it’s going to be fine, we know to run if we have to”  
“Don’t fight him for anything, just run, please”  
“We will, I promise”  
They sat and looked down at their hands that had found each other in the dim glow of the night sky for a little while. Sirius moved his thumb over the back of Remus’s hand, they both smiled. Soon enough Sirius lied back down to look at the sky and Remus went back for his book. “Read that out loud, would you?”


	2. Sunrise at the Willow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus teaches Sirius the art of tree climbing. A secret that Remus has been keeping is revealed. The two share conversation and go off on a weekend adventure.

Meet Me In The Hallway: Chapter 2 (part 1)  
Sunrise at the Willow

On Saturday morning Remus woke up in the secret common room. The night before Sirius had fallen asleep to the quiet reading voice of his friend, and not wanting to leave the boy alone, Remus had made himself comfortable in a pile of pillows and dozed off as well. It was early, and the sun had barely begun rising, by the most liberal of estimates 5AM. No one in the Gryffindor tower ever woke up that early, especially not on a weekend, so the boys would have time to sneak away for their tree climbing lesson. “Sirius? Hey, Sirius! H-hey wake up!”, Remus grabbed a pillow and threw it at the sleeping boy “Padfoot!!”. Sirius jerked awake and looked around with panic in his eyes “What?! What happened?!”, Remus smirked - “Mooooorning sunshine”. Sirius fell back to the floor and groaned “God, the sun’s not even up, why would you do this to me?”  
“Aw was someone having a good dream?” Innocently asked Remus, batting his eyelashes like a doll.  
“As a matter of fact, yes. It was just getting to the fun part too.”  
Remus tossed his book at Sirius “Too bad! C’mon let’s get out of the castle before everyone starts waking up. Meet me downstairs in 5”, he said as he made his way to the stairs. Sirius still hadn’t fully woken up - “Wait, Remus! Where are we going? Moony! Hold on - wai-“, but his words got cut off as Remus disappeared down the staircase. “What the hell…” he whispered under his breath as he shuffled through the blankets and pillows to make a path out. 

Five minutes was not a very long time, and despite his often disheveled appearance, Sirius did enjoy looking nice when he could. Weekends were his time to play ‘dress up’, but last minute choices seemed to be the move today. He opened the trunk at the edge of his bed and dug through it to find something to wear, after two minutes he settled on black boots, black pants a size too big for him - held up with a leather belt, a baggy dark purple t-shirt, and a dark green jacket that had a suspicious amount of pockets. He liked green. The boy hurried down the stairs in hopes he was on time. Remus sat on the couch, in front of the fireplace. He wore gray canvas pants, a caramel colored sweater and brown boots that Sirius had given him for Christmas last year. “Ready to go?” He asked, Sirius nodded and made his way to the door - “How did you get dressed so fast?”, Remus spun around on his heels, with his hands tucked in his pockets, to follow the boy - “I have my secrets”.

Sneaking out of the castle at the crack of dawn, or in the middle of the night has become second nature to the Marauders. They knew half the ins and outs of the school grounds, and every day they found more. In the beginning of the year James had suggested they create a map to aid in their mischievous endeavors - “Just think about it! The Marauders Map!”, he said that day, mimicking explosions with his hands - indeed the boys had agreed it was a good idea, but they had to hold off until they were able to map the rest of the castle. This time around, Sirius and Remus made for the hall that lead out to the groundskeeper’s hut, there they darted into the forest and out of sight. They knew these woods like the back of their hands - so many nights and weekends spent here - practicing charms, having snowball fights in the winter, and sometimes just running as wild as they pleased. The boys made their way to the pond where they often tossed rocks and swam in the spring. Today the surface of the water was so clear, it almost seemed like a giant looking glass. Remus sat down a couple feet away from the water, Sirius joined.   
“Moo, you know it’s a weekend, right? We could’ve just gone any time, not like the teachers would care”  
“The sunrise is pretty around here”  
“Do you come watch often?”  
“Not exactly” Remus smirked and looked down at his feet, “waking up to the sunrise is the almost the only thing I enjoy about becoming the wolf”. Sirius became intrigued - “Almost?”  
“Yeah, almost. When I’m the wolf I’m not me, I don’t exist while he does. It’s not like I’m trapped or anything. Almost like falling asleep and not having a dream, then waking up”  
“Have you ever tried remaining conscious?”  
Remus almost burst out laughing - “yeah, ok”  
“What?! It’s a genuine question!” Exclaimed Sirius. Remus looked at the boy and then back at the ground - “ok fine. I have, but it’s extremely difficult and every time I blacked out almost instantly. So not much that’s useful there”. Sirius thought this over for a moment - “What if when you turned I was there, in dog form? All you would have to do is remain conscious for that split second and just shift your focus to me. You could just focus on me. I don’t know, maybe it would help keep the wolf at bay”.  
“Sirius…..that is the worst idea you’ve ever had. And that’s saying a lot”.  
“I think it could work!”  
“Ok well first year you also thought jumping out a window onto a ghost horse would work and then you spent a week in the hospital wing”.  
Sirius almost looked offended, “This is way different! Why don’t you trust me on this?”  
“Sirius please. I’m begging you here, just don’t push the wolf, you’re going to get seriously hurt. Probably worse than first year, that’s for sure”.  
Sirius nodded, but Remus was not convinced. Regardless he carried on, “how about we start our lesson? That tree over there is sort of similar to the one in the courtyard” - he said pointing over to a willow hanging over the pond. “Try not to fall in”, Remus said with a wink before standing up and making his way towards the tree. 

“OW! STOP KICKING! Sir-Siri-SIRIUS OH MY GOD” yelled Remus, dodging the boy’s boots as they flew at his face. “I’M SORRY, I’M TRYING!”, returned Sirius as he tried to get his foot to wedge on the bark. “Okay, okay, stop. This isn’t working. Come on get down” said Remus. Sirius hopped off and almost tripped over the roots, steadying himself at the last moment - “What do you want me to do?”. Remus looked the tree over, “Maybe we’re doing this wrong, let’s try just getting your legs doing what they need to do and then move onto arms”, he walked over to the tree and pulled himself up into the branches, “Ok get up on that mount of roots, and get your foot up onto that branch down there, then give me your hand and I’ll keep you steady as you get a grip on the bark. Ready?”. Sirius nodded and followed the directions he was given. With some struggle the boy was finally able to get up into the tree, “Brilliant! Now we just do that a bunch more times until you get the hang of your balance points” said Remus with a prideful smile, “This is gonna take forever!”, groaned Sirius.

An hour had passed by and Sirius finally made it up into the tree on his own. Remus jumped a few times and clapped with glee, he was proud of the fact Sirius actually went through with the whole lesson instead of forgetting about it the first time he failed. “You did it! Ah! Look at you, climbing up without help! They grow up so fast”, Remus joked as he pretended to wipe away a tear. “Oh shut up!” Dismissively scoffed Sirius. It was about 7AM now, and the castle would soon be bustling with students eager to make the most of their weekend festivities. 

“Come on, I wanna show you something”, yelled out Remus as he ran into the thickness of the forest, his voice fading into the crispness of the autumn air. Sirius hopped down from the tree and ran after the boy, his boots crushed the leaves beneath his feet, and the endless wooded tunnels echoed Remus’s laugh despite the fact he was long out of sight. The discarded foliage was dry and it shattered easily with each step, occasional twigs made a particularly loud snapping noise - less from the actual impact, and more so from the resulting echo. The castle wasn’t visible anymore, and the trees reached high up into the sky, practically shielding the boys from overhead view. They were invisible, and god knows they loved to be invisible. “Remus! Where are you?!” Sirius yelled out, “Moo? Hey Moo I lost you, come back!”, he continued. There was no response, worry washed over the boy as he frantically looked around - searching for any indication of which direction his friend might’ve gone. Nothing. “REMUS!”, he yelled at the top of his lungs - after taking a deep breath he yelled again “REMUS! REM-“, but his calls were cut short when the other boy ran up behind him and tackled him to the ground by jumping on his back. Sirius was caught entirely off guard and he yelped as he fell into a big pile of orange leaves. Remus laughed louder than he had in a while, and despite panic lingering in Sirius’s mind, he was beyond relieved to hear the laughter he’s come to call a comfort. Remus rolled off of the boy and Sirius, in turn, rolled onto his back to face the sky. They exchanged a momentary look and burst out laughing, the dry leaves were getting hooked on their clothes and the boys were practically being swallowed by the huge pile, but they didn’t care. Neither one was thinking of much, they simply let the laughter flow out, and for the first time - in a long time - they felt as they were free. Free of what their families wanted of them, free of school and judgemental students, free of unsuccessful ventures, free of the moon, free from time. All they had was each other, and both knew that was more than enough. 

Remus led Sirius to a tent hidden deep inside the woods, an area that hadn’t been mapped by the Marauders. “What is this?”, asked Sirius, Remus smiled and pulled back the tarp at the entrance - the inside of the tent was massive. The ground was covered in patterned carpets, a bed covered in throw blankets and pillows stood at the right wall, a big wardrobe stood at the foot of it. The back wall was lined with full bookcases and a desk stood in front of them. Sirius looked around in awe, “Wh-when did you have the time to do this? Bloody hell, HOW?!”, Remus snickered in response, “well it’s kind of a long story” he said as he walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. Sirius wandered around the tent, tracing along the bookcases with his hands. “You live here?”  
“Kinda. I mainly have this so I have a place to gather myself after the wolf comes out. Although it doesn’t hurt to have a place to go if I need to be away from everything”  
“Anyone else know about this place?”  
“No, just you”  
“Awe, I feel so special” said Sirius in a joking tone.  
“It’s nice here. Quiet”  
“When you disappear from the dorms, is this where you go?”  
“Oh, come on, let a man have some sort of element of mystery!”  
“Sorry! Either way, I’d see it on the map- well at least that you’re headed in this direction. When it’s done I mean”  
“Don’t tell the others about this place, would you?”  
“You’re insulting me, Moo. I know how to keep my mouth shut”  
“That is a little debatable”  
“Give me a break, Moo. It was one time! And you know, she liked him back so it worked out. Call me Cupid.” Sirius said with a smirk.  
“Yes but Sev wouldn’t give James a second to breathe after that, he had a weird obsession with Lily, you knew that”  
“James is a big boy, he can take care of himself”, said Sirius, lifting up a glass bottle filled with dark liquid, to examine it “This whiskey or rotten pumpkin juice?”   
“Uh- whiskey”  
Sirius nodded in approval before opening the bottle and taking a swing, “yikes, that is not very good”  
“Well you’re welcome to refill my reserve with your family’s finest any day”   
“Maybe I will, Regulus is going home for the holidays this year. I could tell him to grab a few bottles”  
“You’re gonna have your baby brother smuggle you contraband?”  
“Shush, you’re being dramatic”  
“Am I ever?”  
“I can’t stand you sometimes”  
“Well that makes the two of us” said Remus, holding out his hand for the bottle.   
“Ah, a toast to the screwed up youth” laughed Sirius.  
“Screwed up?” Asked Remus as he took a swing from the bottle.  
“Normal people our age wouldn’t be in a secret hide out in the middle of the woods, drinking cheap whiskey and discussing the ethicacy of smuggling more expensive whiskey via an 11 year old, do they now?”  
“Is that what’s happening here?” Laughed Remus.  
“Maybe. Maybe not, does it look like I know much of what is happening in my life?”  
“I don’t think you want to hear the answer to that”  
“It’s called a rhetorical question, genius”  
“Does tone of conversation really carry such importance? Am I missing out?”  
“Tone is everything, my friend”, said Sirius while taking the bottle out of Remus’s hand and taking a big swing.  
Remus thought for a second as he waited for his turn - “Well then it might seem I owe a lot of people apologies”, he said with a loopy chuckle.  
“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad. I get your intentions most of the time, and I’m very clueless”  
“Less clueless then most people, evidently. Or we’re both bonkers”  
Sirius sighed and climbed on the bed, sitting cross legged on top of the comforter - “I’ll cheers to that”.  
Remus nodded silently and gulped down half of the remaining liquid in the bottle, “Chocolate?” He asked as he passed the bottle to Sirius - who finished it off. “Milk?”, Remus nodded in response - “Who do you think I am?”.  
“I don’t know. James only ever has dark.”  
“Well James has his own problems that desperately need to be resolved”  
“He’s doing better than we are. And he’s got that Evans girl now, not bad”  
Remus nodded and pulled foil wrapped chocolates out of his sweater pocket - “I can not disagree with that”. Sirius took one of the sweets, “Do you think we have to go back to the castle?”  
“No, I doubt anyone would notice. Plus this tent’s got everything. We could exploring later if you want”  
“Have you ever been to the shrieking shack?”  
“The whopping willow sort of has a vendetta against me, never made it close enough”  
“What if we went?”  
“Like right now?”  
“No, let’s make breakfast first”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to come in two parts due to the length as well as time sorting issues!


End file.
